


Sawamura is Totally Macking On Me!

by Tangerine_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Original Character(s), POV Sawamura Daichi, Party, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_boi/pseuds/Tangerine_boi
Summary: Bad boy Kuroo Tetsurou and Mr Popular Sawamura DaichiThis is SUPER cliche lmao but like here I am writing it and here you are considering to read it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the cliches.

“Hey … Suga-san? Is Sawamura-san dating anyone?” Suga chuckled as the shy looking girl with bright red cheeks looked up at him through her lashes, biting her lip nervously.

“No, he’s not dating anyone at the moment.” Suga answered this question far too often, Daichi was one of the most popular boys in the school and girls basically argued over who gets to ask him out next.

Daichi was just a really nice guy with good grades, good looks and (though no one admitted it to him personally) great muscles. The whole combo meant that everyone loved him. Suga, being his best friend and main wingman, laughed when the girl blushed harder.

“Thank you, Suga-san!” She bounced away, running over to a group of her giggling friends. Suga watched her go and turned to see Daichi walking down the hallway, a gym bag over his shoulder. He was waving hello at many people in the corridor, girls and boys alike were turning to watch him, whispering behind their hands when he smiled at them kindly.

“What was that?” Daichi asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Suga once he reached him.

“Oh, hello to you too Daichi-san! How come you don’t love me as much as all those other girls?! You say hi to all of them!” Suga shouted in a squeaky mock voice, twirling a piece of his hair in his fingers with a coy flirty smile.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daichi looked embarrassed and Suga loved it. “What’d she want?”

“She wanted to ask me out,” Suga said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk and Daichi rolled his eyes.

“No way, you’re as gay as it gets and everyone knows it.”

Suga let out a scandalised noise. “Shut the fuck up.” Daichi laughed, hitting his friend’s shoulder playfully.

“Come _on._ What’d she say?” Daichi whined.

“Alright alright, she wanted to know if you were single.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t look all embarrassed! Every girl here wants to date you! And I’m not even _mentioning_ the boys.”

“Oh my god,” Daichi groaned, burrowing his face in his hands. “What did you say?”

“Nothing! I just told her you were single!” Suga shouted defensively.

“You better have.”

***

“Daichi-san! I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?” The girl named Michimiya approached him during their ancient history class and asked him shyly, her blush evident on her face. But Daichi hadn’t even had time to answer before the teacher yelled over at them.

“Michimiya! Sawamura! Get on with it please!” Daichi had turned hurriedly back to his work, giving Michimiya a look that said ‘later.’ 

Beside him, Kuroo Tetsurō, bad boy of the school (he’s really less of a bad boy and more of a slacker), let out a noise at the back of his throat and Daichi glanced at him. Ever since the teacher had given them allocated spots to sit, Kuroo had strangely started attending all, if not most of their classes that year. And when Michimiya turned back to her work, Kuroo let out a little scoff, making Daichi turn to him.

“What?” He asked the other male.

“What?” Kuroo asked, turning to look at him through his hair, eyebrows raised and piercings glinting.

“Why’d you scoff?” Daichi asked, frowning at Kuroo.

“I didn’t.”

“Dude.”

“What?”

Daichi stared at Kuroo for a minute, scowling, before he sighed. “Whatever.” Daichi turned back to his work, missing the way Kuroo gave him a strange look.

***

“Um, yeah Michimiya. I’d love to go on a date sometime,” Daichi said with a sheepish smile on his face. Michimiya’s mouth opened a little and her face went bright red, making Daichi’s smile widen.

“Oh my god! Thank you! Should - should I text you the details?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, thank you.” Daichi gave her a hug goodbye and watched her leave before turning to try and find Suga so they could walk over to his house together, heart leaping a little.

***

“How was your date?” Suga asked as Daichi walked into school the next morning.

“It was great!” Daichi chirped, smiling as he spotted Michimiya and waved, several of her friends giggled as she waved back.

“Huh, I thought you were too gay for girlfriends.”

“I’m bi, not too gay for anything and not too straight for anything either.” Daichi winked playfully at Suga while the other raised his eyebrows at him.

“Damn Sawamura, are you flirting with me?”

“With you? Heck to the no.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

***

“Hey, Daichi, Haruto’s throwing a party next Saturday. Do you wanna go with me?” Michimiya asked while they ate lunch together, smiling as she watched Daichi munch into his sandwich hungrily.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Daichi nodded, smiling when Michimiya brushed a piece of lettuce off his cheek.

***

When the two arrived at the party, it was everything it was expected to be. Loud music, lots of people and bright lights flooding onto the street. Everyone was there. Daichi even thought he saw his science teacher when the two were moving through the front yard.

“Oh my god, I didn’t realise there would be so many people here,” Michimiya gasped, breathing in deeply when they were finally in the living room. The room wasn’t much less crowded but there seemed to be a lot more breathing space here. Smiling, Daichi led Michimiya over to the corner of the room where he had spotted a couple of their friends and called out a hello. Everyone turned and let out a few drunken yells before Suga draped himself over Daichi.

“Duuuddeee~” Suga moaned, tightening his arms around Daichi neck, making the latter choke. “That guy … is _hot_.” Daichi turned in the direction Suga was pointing and smirked. Oikawa Tōru was obviously very drunk, his laughter was drifting around the room, over all the other voices. He was dancing with a couple of his friends and Suga only took three more gulps of beer before going to join them.

“Hey, we’re about to go upstairs, you wanna come?” One of Michimiya’s friends asked and Daichi declined kindly, deciding to go get a drink.

“You go ahead though,” Daichi told Michimiya, smiling kindly at her.

“Thanks Dai,” Michimiya grinned, kissing Daichi’s cheek softly.

Daichi walked over to the kitchen where a crate full of beer bottles lay on the counter, he picked up a bottle and opened it before taking a sip. He was just about to go back into the living room when someone approached him.

“Oh. Hi,” Daichi mumbled as Kuroo stumbled up to him, reeking of cologne and looking piss drunk. He was about to take another bottle when someone from the other room yelled over at him.

“OI KUROO! SLOW DOWN ON THE BEER, MAN!”

Kuroo flipped whoever it was off before leaning on the counter and taking a deep breath.

“Dude, you okay?” Daichi asked, frowning at Kuroo.

“Mm.” Kuroo opened another bottle of beer and started chugging it.

“Woah there.” Daichi put his hand on Kuroo’s and pulled the bottle away from his lips. He took the bottle out of Kuroo’s grip and held it firmly so Kuroo couldn’t seize it again.

“Give it back,” Kuroo growled, snatching at Daichi’s hands. 

Daichi’s heart clenched for some reason, it took him a moment to conclude that it was probably because of fear. But then again … he didn’t really fear Kuroo …

Daichi only realised how tall Kuroo was when he leaned over him to try and grab the bottle off him.

“Sorry dude but you really need to stop now.” Daichi tipped the bottle over the sink and watched as the beer poured down the drain. Kuroo let out another growl and grabbed Daichi’s wrists, stopping him from tipping the entire bottle. “Hey -” Daichi could barely even say anything more before Kuroo pulled Daichi closer toward him so that his snarl was right in his face. Daichi scowled as the smell of cologne hit him at full force in the face, overwhelming him so much his eyes watered. “What are you -” but Daichi was silenced once again, this time from the look on Kuroo’s face. He looked as though he was ready to either punch Daichi in the face or vomit. Neither were ideal options so Daichi carefully pulled his wrists out of Kuroo’s grip and pushed against his chest slowly so that Kuroo stood a foot away from him. “Hey, calm down okay? I don’t want to fight.”

Kuroo’s gaze softened for a fraction of a second. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was from the adrenaline he had felt moments before but Kuroo cupped his face and slammed his lips onto Daichi’s. Daichi choked a little and with a hand on Kuroo’s arm, his widened eyes roved over Kuroo’s face, heart beating so loud, he could hear it over the music. Daichi pushed Kuroo away and grabbed a hold of him when he stumbled on his feet a little.

“Kuroo? Should I get you home?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised a little and a smirk made its way onto his face. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Sawamura?” His tone turned suddenly flirty and he walked forward and grabbed Daichi by the hips, pulling him close.

_Okay, it doesn’t matter how hot that was, enough is enough._

“Oh my god, Kuroo. Kuroo stop. Get off me.” Daichi shoved Kuroo away from him and the other bit the inside of his lip, eyes going over Daichi’s body as he smirked. Daichi rolled his eyes, walked forward and slapped Kuroo right across the face. Kuroo gasped, clasping his cheek as Daichi crossed his arms and glowered down at him. “I’m going to let it go for today but I swear to god, if I find out you’ve done that to other people, I’m going to beat the shit out of you. I’m serious. Don’t _ever_ do that again.”

“I’m too drunk for this …” Kuroo muttered, shaking his head. Daichi kicked him in the shin, making him groan loudly.

“I’m talking to you, you dumb fuck!”

“Shh!” Kuroo placed a hand over Daichi’s mouth, making the other gasp. “I haven’t done anything like that to anyone else, alright? Calm your pretty little panties - don’t knot them or whatever.”

“You don’t even know the phrase, you stupid whore -”

“Your insults really suck.”

 _“You_ really suck.”

“Oh my god -”

“Shut _up_ -”

“Daichi?” Daichi turned to see Michimiya standing at the doorway.

“Oh, Michimiya! Hi!”

“What’s going on?” She asked, walking over to grab a beer herself.

“I was just -”

“Sawamura was totally macking on me,” Kuroo yelled, sending a not-so-subtle wink in Daichi’s direction.

“What?! No!” Daichi cried as Michimiya looked over at him with a shocked expression.

“Haha! He totally was!” Kuroo cackled evilly, taking Daichi’s drink from his hand and taking a chug out of it. He grinned at Michimiya then bowed before sauntering back into the living room.

“What was that about?”

“Um -”

“Oh my god, you two were totally making out, weren’t you?” Michimiya gasped, looking both upset and angry at the same time.

“No no no! He was super drunk, I promise nothing happened -”

Michimiya blinked up at him. “Really?”

“I promise.” Daichi led Michimiya back into the party where Kuroo gave him a seductive lip bite as he passed and caused Daichi to flip him off before the guilt started to eat him out alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do I  _ do? _ Should I tell her?” Daichi whined, turning over on the couch to look over at Suga, who was using a soda can to cool his aching head. Suga was very hungover.

“I don’t know …” Suga groaned. “Stop whining will you? If it really upsets you, just fuckin’ tell her. Worst she can do is break up with you.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ her to break up with me!” Daichi cried, making Suga cover his face with a pillow.

“Then don’t tell her!”

“But relationships are supposed to be honest and stuff.”

Suga groaned loudly and threw the pillow at Daichi.

***

The next day, Daichi had made a decision and was just about to go tell Michimiya what happened. They were just at the beginning of their relationship and it wasn’t fair to Michimiya for him to already be keeping secrets. It didn’t make him look very good either.

But the  _ worst  _ part is Kuroo had actually made Daichi  _ feel  _ things. It was weird because when he got home that night, it hadn’t been Michimiya or what he was going to tell her that had consumed his mind, it had been Kuroo.

Oh god, Daichi really didn’t need to catch feelings for Kuroo of all people right now. He just hoped Michimiya would accept his apology, go on a few more dates with him and hopefully reignite the spark between them.

“Uh, Michimiya! Sorry, can I talk to you?” She nodded and followed Daichi away from her friends.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“Well … remember how you asked if Kuroo was telling the truth the other night and I said no?”

“Um … no?” Michimiya giggled.

“Alright … So Kuroo kinda kissed me at the party.” Michimiya didn’t look nearly as shocked as Daichi thought she would, in fact, she actually looked guilty.

“Oh … seriously?”

“Yeah … he was super drunk and forced himself onto me … I thought I should tell you, I’m really sorry,” Daichi finished awkwardly.

“Wow. Thank you … for telling me Daichi. I’m sorry that happened to you.” Daichi nodded, smiling slightly.

“Um. Are you okay?”

“Oh!” Michimiya cried. “Yeah yeah sorry … I just … alright, since you were so honest … at the party I … kind of got into a game of … spin the bottle and … things got a little … crazy …”

Daichi gaped at Michimiya.

“Wait … you … wait … what?”

“No one had sex or anything! It just …”

“Oh my god.” Daichi pushed a hand through his hair disbelievingly.

“Hey, we both made mistakes,” Michimiya said, crossing her arms defensively.

“Uh - no.  _ I  _ was forced by a very drunk man.  _ You  _ made all the mistakes.”

“Look, I’m sorry, I was drunk -”

Daichi scoffed, crossing his arms too and raising his eyebrows at Michimiya.

“Alright … maybe I wasn’t  _ drunk  _ drunk but …”

“Nah, no buts. I’m not gonna do this to myself or you.” Michimiya’s mouth opened and she looked like she was going to say something but Daichi shook his head. “Don’t make this worse.”

“Are you dumping me?”

“Yeah, sorry Michimiya, I don’t know if I can trust you.” Daichi turned on his heel and walked away, not even bothering to look back at the lost-looking Michimiya. Suga met him halfway down the corridor and sighed.

“Damn, break up after five dates? That sucks, buddy.”

“How do you even know I dumped her?” Daichi asked, looking over his shoulder to see whether he was being watched or something.

“Please, gossip is like air here. Everyone lives and breathes it,” Suga said, patting Daichi’s shoulder then putting an arm around it.

“Come on, loverboy. Let’s get your mind off that pretty girl you just left.”

***

That afternoon Daichi was still moody, upset that someone had had the need to cheat on him so early in the relationship. Was he really that bad of a boyfriend?

Groaning, he opened his locker and chucked all his books unceremoniously into it, unbothered by the loud thuds he heard. He shut it with bang and turned, seeing that the corridor was almost empty. Sighing again, he shook his head, trying to get the self-deprecating thoughts, which were creeping up on him, out of there. Marching through the corridor noisily, he looked around for Suga who had told him he would wait near his locker for Daichi. As he walked, he spotted Kuroo walking in the other direction, towards him. Moving to one side of the corridor to avoid him, Daichi looked away from him. He hadn’t quite forgiven Kuroo yet. It was selfish but Daichi couldn’t help but blame Kuroo a little.

“Hey Sawamura.”

Oh great. Kuroo wanted to talk. That’s just what Daichi needed.

“What?” Daichi asked, stopping in front of Kuroo.

“You okay?” This question just annoyed Daichi more than it should have.

“Fuck you.”

“Woah there. No need to use such bad words -”

“There wouldn’t be a need to use bad words if you _didn’t ask me stupid questions!”_ Daichi yelled suddenly in exasperation, making Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Oh wow okay. Well, I guess it’s like that sometimes. Hope you get better.”

This took Daichi aback.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I?” Kuroo walked up to Daichi with his hands in his pockets and gazed at him with a confused expression.

Oh no. More feelings.

“I dunno. You don’t seem the type,” Daichi rubbed the back of his head as he said it, looking embarrassed.

“What can I say, you bring out the weird in me.” Kuroo laughed, leaning forward an inch, Daichi didn’t even notice because his brain was having a loud argument with the feelings for Kuroo that were racing into his heart.

“You’re always weird, there’s no more weird to pull out of you.”

“That’s mean.”

_ “You’re  _ mean!”

“Cute,” Kuroo laughed.

“What?” Daichi asked, looking thoroughly shocked that Kuroo said that. Ugh, even  _ more _ feelings.

“You do that a lot.”

“I do not!”

“You totally do!”

“No I don’t!” 

“You do~!”

“Shut up!” Daichi cried, pouting a little, making Kuroo laugh.

“Too cute,” Kuroo mumbled, smiling brightly. Leaning forward before Daichi could stop him, he pressed a gentle kiss to Daichi’s temple, lingering there for a second before pulling away. Daichi stared, dumbfounded, at the floor, barely breathing. Kuroo chuckled again and started walking away, leaving a stunned Daichi to stand there stupidly.

“What the fuck?!” Daichi burst out suddenly. “I let it go last time cause you were drunk but what the fuck was that for?!”

“See you later, Sawamura,” Kuroo called without stopping or looking back at him.

“Kuroo! Kuroo, what the fuck?! Kuroo!” But he was already gone, leaving Daichi more confused than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kuroo walked into school that day, Daichi was watching. Though Suga was telling him something about some dude he made out with, he wasn’t listening. He was waiting for Kuroo to come up to him and say something, specifically about the way he’s been acting. What was he trying to achieve? Daichi still couldn’t figure it out. But when the said male approached him, he merely walked past him without even looking at him.

“What the fuck?!” Daichi cried out, making Suga jump beside him.

“What?” Suga asked, looking positively frightened.

“Kuroo!” Daichi called, making the other male and everyone else who heard turn around. “What is with you? I can’t figure you out!” Daichi cried, the hall was so loud with people talking, laughing and yelling at their friends, Daichi wasn’t heard by many people.

“What?” Kuroo asked, looking both confused and amused at once.

“Seriously?! You got drunk, basically  _ raped _ me - I could report you!”

“WHAT?!” Suga shouted, successfully making everyone in the hall turn to stare at him.

“Shut up, Suga!” Daichi hissed, faking a smile at everyone as they turned, confused, back to their friends.

“But he - he -”

“Hey, I didn’t -” Kuroo began, looking quite horrified. “I - did it upset you?”

“What?” Daichi asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Kuroo.

“Did what I did upset you?” Kuroo asked again, slowly this time.

“I … yeah.” 

That was a lie. It hadn’t upset him. He didn’t really know why … he just knew that it had only shocked him a little, it hadn’t made him like Kuroo any less.

Now Daichi had to stop to wonder …  _ since when had he liked Kuroo? _

God, he hated himself for falling Kuroo so quickly.

“Oh.” Kuroo looked a little crestfallen. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way. You can report me if - if that helps you. I’m really sorry.”

Suddenly, Daichi felt bad. Worse than bad.

“Really?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“What do you mean ‘really’?” 

“I just … you don’t seem the type … to … apologise?” Daichi was starting to feel even worse now.

“Excuse me?”

“Look I didn’t mean -”

“Is that really how you think of me, Sawamura?” Kuroo stepped closer to Daichi, looking both hurt and angry. Another surge of guilt passed through Daichi as he waited for Kuroo to do something, anything. When Kuroo didn’t do or say anything, Daichi decided he would answer the question as honestly as possible.

“No, not at all, it’s just -”   
“Just what?”

“I don’t know, man … you seem like … just … never mind. I didn’t mean it -”

“Why don’t you tell me what you really think, hm?” Kuroo growled, taking yet another step closer. “Why aren’t you telling me? Is it cause you’re scared people might hear? Might ruin that good boy persona of yours?”

“No -”

“Then, tell me Sawamura. Tell me how much of an asshole I am.” Kuroo clasped at Daichi's collar, making the other gasp.

“Daichi -” Suga began, running forward to separate the two. But before he could, someone in the hallway called out something Daichi didn’t hear and suddenly, everyone in the hallway was looking at them. Daichi didn’t even notice, too busy looking into Kuroo’s eyes and trying to decipher the things they said. He couldn’t decide whether Kuroo was actually hurt by his words or not, all he could confidently say was that it had angered him. But Kuroo seemed to have noticed all the eyes on the two of them because he released Daichi, turned and left. “Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell was  _ that  _ about?” Suga asked, rushing forward as the hallway erupted with murmurs.

“I don’t know,” Daichi muttered, watching Kuroo’s back as he retreated. Heart still pounding, Daichi turned to Suga and shook his head while the other said something about how he has no idea what Daichi gets up to anymore.

Daichi had more feelings for Kuroo than ever and now … now Kuroo seemed to hate him.

Kuroo was on his mind  _ all  _ day and Daichi was  _ suffering _ . 

What was he going to do?

That day, after school, Daichi spent what felt like hours looking for Kuroo, to apologise to him properly.  _ Why  _ had he said those things?

It took him another fifteen minutes before he saw a familiar mop of messy dark hair in a classroom, the problem was, there was a teacher in there too.

“Have you finished your lines yet, Kuroo?” The teacher asked, looking up from her papers to stare at Kuroo serevely.

“Almost,” he yawned, stretching before returning to scribble on the paper in front of him.

Daichi groaned, Kuroo’s got himself in detention … and Daichi’s gonna have to wait for him to finish up.

Sliding onto the floor with a sigh, he waited, checking his phone every now and then.

Finally, the teacher said something to Kuroo and the other replied by sliding his chair back and getting up to his feet. Kuroo thanked the teacher then opened the door, making Daichi jump up to his feet quickly.

Kuroo froze when he saw Daichi, door half open and his mouth gaping. He groaned, closing the door, glancing back at the teacher before grabbing Daichi’s arm and dragging him off to another classroom. Shoving Daichi inside, Kuroo closed the door slowly and turned to him, looking more annoyed than anything.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kuroo hissed, striding over to Daichi.

“Look, I just wanted to apologise -”

“Do you realise that if any of the teachers see us after school alone together, they’re gonna think we’re either having sex or having a fight?” Kuroo looked completely serious, but it didn’t matter how intimidating he looked, Daichi was very close to laughing. And when he did burst out laughing, Kuroo looked surprised. “What?” He asked, looking confused.

“Sorry,” Daichi gasped between giggles. “How did you say that with a straight face?”

“I’m being serious. We could get in serious trouble.”

“Wouldn’t peg you the type to be so scared of getting in trouble,” Daichi chuckled and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“You really need to stop assuming things about me,” Kuroo mumbled, stopping Daichi’s laughter immediately. “And for your information, I don’t care if I get in trouble. I just figured  _ you _ might care if you got in trouble.”

“Oh,” Daichi said dumbly.

“Yeah.” Kuroo looked away and Daichi thought he looked a little embarrassed.

_ Oh shit. That’s so cute. _

“Anyway, why’re you here in the first place?” Kuroo asked, apparently trying to change the subject.

“I - um - I wanted to apologise. For today. I don’t know why I keep … judging you. You're a really cool guy and I hate that I upset you,” Daichi muttered embarrassedly, looking down and away from Kuroo. This meant he didn’t see the way Kuroo sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sawamura.” Daichi looked up, eyes wide in fear that Kuroo might punch him. “Damn it, you’re cute.” Daichi was taken aback but Kuroo didn’t look angry at all, in fact, he was wearing a wide smile on his face, looking down at Daichi fondly.

“What -?”

Kuroo stepped closer to Daichi, making the other inhale loudly. Kuroo faltered a little before stepping back again. “Did me kissing you really upset you like that?”

Daichi only needed a moment before he burst into speech. “No! I don’t know why I said that … I think I was just a little mad … maybe?”

“Mad? At me?”

“No! I was … I was mad at myself … because I was catching feelings … and I was feeling stupid about it …” Daichi trailed off, gulping loudly and turning sharply toward the floor again so that he didn’t have to see Kuroo’s reaction.

“Fuck you, you’re so  _ cute _ !!” Kuroo cried moments later before grabbing Daichi by the hips and slamming his lips on Daichi’s. With a cry of shock, Daichi inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, winding his arms around Kuroo’s neck. He stepped back, letting Kuroo crowd into his space, pulling him even closer. Separating, Kuroo kissed the corner of Daichi’s mouth as Daichi let out a little hum of appreciation. “Huh, so  _ this  _ is what you really wanted, hm, Sawamura?” Kuroo whispered into his ear, sending a chill through his body.

“Shut the fuck up.” Daichi launched himself at Kuroo, kissing him again and snatching his breath away.

“Shutting up immediately,” Kuroo muttered with a smile, kissing Daichi again and again and again.

When Kuroo started kissing down his neck, Daichi decided that he would let the other do  _ whatever _ he wanted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write another chapter with Kurodai being smushy adorable boyfriends but idk how to do that without making it cringy as shit lol  
> If you're unhappy with the ending, I'm really sorry :(  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Actual Situations Kurodai Have Been in as a Couple :)

**Suga:** I hate that you two are dating now.

 **Daichi:** *scoffs* why?

 **Suga:** I don’t trust him, he like raped you didn’t he? How could you just -

 **Daichi:** Just say you’re jealous and feel single all the time and be over with it.

 **Suga:** …

 **Suga:** I feel jealous and single all the time.

______________________________________________

**Oikawa:** Oh so you two are dating? That’s cute. Who tops?

**Daichi:**

**Kuroo:**

**Oikawa:** What?

 **Daichi:** The fuck kinda question —

 **Oikawa:** So Kuroo then?

_______________________________________________

**Daichi:** Ok but imagine this, me walking into the airport holding my big buff boyfriend’s hand while winking at screaming fan girls.

 **Kuroo:** Ok first of all, what fan girls? Second of all *looks at arms* buff isn’t a word I’d use to describe me.

 **Daichi:** Yeah but -

 **Kuroo:** *gasps* but you’re buff! _I’m_ walking into the airport holding _my_ small buff boyfriend’s hand! I’M the star of this movie!

 **Daichi:** NO -

(This one was random lol)

________________________________________________

**Kuroo:** So do you wanna like…make out?

 **Daichi:** Kuroo, Suga’s right there.

 **Suga:** …

 **Kuroo:** *shrugs*

 **Daichi:** yeah alright

 **Kurodai:** *starts making out*

 **Suga:** I hate it here

_________________________________________________

**Kuroo:** Bitch!

 **Daichi:** Fucker!

 **Kuroo:** Hoe!

 **Daichi:** Whore!

 **Kuroo:** K love you byeeeeee~

 **Daichi:** Love you too~

 **Suga:** I still hate it here

 **Suga:** also what the fuck-

__________________________________________________

**Kuroo:** *psyching himself up* Ok so this might be too soon for you and you don’t have to say it back, I just have a lot of feelings for you and I -

 **Daichi:** I love you, Kuroo.

 **Kuroo:** *surprised pikachu face*

 **Kuroo:** *cuteness overload*

 **Also Kuroo:** I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY THUNDER--!!

___________________________________________________

**Kuroo:** *getting down on one knee* Daichi, I have a question for you.

 **Daichi:** *tearing up and very happy* Oh my god Kuroo -

 **Kuroo:** \- did you drop this coin? *picks up coin, shows it to Daichi still on one knee, with a stupid grin on his face*

**Daichi:**

**Daichi:** I’m breaking up with you.

(They didn't break up btw. Daichi's too soft for Kuroo >.<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add this in because the ending was a little unsatisfactory before, wasn't it?


End file.
